


Where Emma trips twice, gets to meet a brunette and manages to do a good thing

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person A's parent has a hard time carrying bags and Person B saw it and volunteered to help out. Person B meets person A and the latter is quite impressed that her hardheaded parent agreed to be helped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Emma trips twice, gets to meet a brunette and manages to do a good thing

**Author's Note:**

> asked by pressurredrightnow via tumblr

Emma narrowed her eyes at the blazing October morning sun, apparently the giant star had yet to get the memo of being already in the cold months of the year and as she growled and fought against her need to sneeze due to her direct exposure to the sun, she growled, lowering her eyes and blinking owlishly as she did so.

Her shift at the station wouldn’t start for another hour but she had decided to go a little bit earlier today, perhaps even arrive at time, and so that was the reason she was now blind to the world. Mumbling swear words under her breath she moved to her right where the door of her building was still open, her body colliding with someone that, by what she heard, was no other than her often meek but quite stubborn neighbor Henry Mills.

Emma had been living on her apartment for over three months now, borderline happy to finally have make enough progress on the station to be able to own a quite, although small, decent place. The last place she had been in hadn’t been better than the places she had needed to check back in her anti-drugs times.

However, new place entailed new neighbor and whereas the place wasn’t exactly posh she had found that she had indeed arrived to a place that seemed to only hold the most strangest of people she would ever meet. And she was a cop.

Jones was definitely one of them but the sleazy man seemed to have disappeared some over a week ago and Emma had silently congratulated for that not bothering to even feel worried on the slightest knowing that the always thirsty dark-haired man would probably end up showing again drenched in something that could be from sea-water to piss and with the same smile he always seem to look charming.

The Nolans were also a quite interesting, and too sweet, pair but at least they only seemed to be dangerous for Emma’s teeth since they appeared to be far  too in love all the time the blonde had find them whispering sweet nothings on each other’s ears in front of their apartment. They were ok though and since they were her direct neighbors living on the door in front of her she was glad that the sex, if they ever had it, wasn’t loud or particularity often.

The man she had just stumbled against though was one of the neighbors she had last met since the balding man didn’t seem to like to go out a lot and Emma’s working shifts always made her keep odd hours; not precisely the normal ones to actually have a decent meet up with someone’s neighbors. The man had bumped into her after almost a month of living there and had politely presented himself as Henry Mills.

(Senior as he had insisted a few times but Emma had just shrugged that piece of information away.)

Emma had liked everything about the man, from her sweet thick accent to the way he always seem to look at everything, with an endless thirst of knowledge. Later the elderly woman (Miss Lucas) that lived on the opposite door of his would tell her that he had been an engineer, one that had been quite good on his times.

Henry Mills, albeit sweet and polite, always seem to have his mind in somewhere else and after a few failed attempts from Emma’s part to talk to the man again she had decided to let the old man be the one who dictated when and how he wanted to talk.

And so there they were, the man looking at Emma and the blonde still trying to see something while hating her light-colored eyes.

“I’m sorry” She said once she managed to clear the tears from her eyes “Are you ok? I wasn’t…”

“It’s fine” The man side, nodding at her, he was dressed like she often did whenever Emma saw him; grey and dark clothes, always looking as if Siberia’s winter would fall on them at any given moment. “Are you going to enter?”

Emma shook her head “No, I was actually going to…” She stopped mid-sentence seeing the bags that were at the man’s feet. “Were you going to enter with all of those?” She asked, pointing at the heavy-looking bags with one hand.

The man nodded slowly, an apologetic smile already on place. “I was waiting for my daughter to help me with those, she isn’t able to come after her job and so we decided to meet at this hour but she has yet to show up”

Frowning, Emma glanced at her clock, mentally calculating how much time she still had left. Enough of it, she decided.

“She has quite a busy schedule” The man was saying, noticing probably the frown on Emma’s face. “Plus her son is still ten years old… quite the work she has with that one”

Despite his words, or perhaps because of them, the man looked beyond proud of the mysterious daughter of his and Emma nodded, smiling at the normally silent man, his eyes now lighted up as he talked about his daughter.

“Either way she is already quite late… I hope nothing has happened to her” He finished with a sigh and a flourish and Emma hummed at that.

“Would you want me to help you?” She offered “Those bags seem quite heavy and if she can’t make it at the end better if someone is there to help you out”

The man seemed about to reject the offer but she eventually nodded, letting Emma pick up the bags and guiding her inside, calling the elevator for her while he was at it. Soon enough the blonde had put the bags on the man’s house, one that looked almost exactly the same as Emma’s did, and was about to turn and head downstairs once again, a smile on her lips at the grateful smile the man gave to her.

As she exited the man’s door she crashed with another person for the second time that morning, the feminine mutter that came from it making her suspect that she was indeed about to meet the mysterious daughter.

“Papá?” The woman said, taking a step back and looking confusedly at Emma for a second while the blonde tried her best to not stare at her.

Beautiful wasn’t exactly the word Emma would use to describe her but she couldn’t come up with any other word so she decided to keep it, just in case.

“I’m Emma” She blurted out “I’m a neighbor, saw that your father was having problems with the bags and decided to help her out.”

“Oh” The brunette blinked slowly for a second before nodding, the hard edges that had been on her eyes until the dissolving like ice against hot water, a slow blush starting to spread “I told him that I wanted to be here half an hour ago but I… couldn’t make it at the end and he always forgets to look at his phone”

Emma shrugged, noticing for the first time that both the other woman and herself were actually in the landing, Henry’s senior’s door still open behind them.

“Is fine, he told me about you, I guess he really wanted to see you”

The brunette’s blush became even stronger for a second as she nodded.

“He is always quite stubborn with the whole idea of being helped” She finally said. Her eyes were chocolate pure brown color and Emma tried not to stare once again, feeling utterly failing when she caught the slight smirk on the other woman’s lips. “I hope he didn’t give you any problems”

“Nope, everything went fine…”

“Regina” The brunette said, finally realizing that she had indeed forget to tell her name to Emma. The blonde nodded and took the hand of the other woman, shaking it twice before letting it go. Glancing at her watch and realizing that it would be better for her to start thinking on actually arriving to the station she gave an apologetic smile to the other woman before tilting her head towards the stairs.

“I should get going…”

“Yes, of course” Regina replied, nodding and moving to her right letting Emma walk by. However, before the blonde could actually start descending the stairs she heard the voice of the brunette once again, this time decidedly deeper than before.

“Later Emma”

The blonde nodded stupidly, a smile on her lips before croaking something that could be understood as another “later”

Yup, the blonde thought, the place now looked quite much better than before.


End file.
